<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are a Mess, and Here's Why: An Essay. by G_is_a_Dinneroll, Typhemoonrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537120">We are a Mess, and Here's Why: An Essay.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll'>G_is_a_Dinneroll</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise'>Typhemoonrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa is the Dumbest Smart Person, Iwaizumi is Ready to Fight Godzilla, Watari has a Bible, and other Crazy Seijou Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"It's organized chaos, Angst, Feels, Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, I wouldn't expect you to understand.", Iwaizumi can and will fight godzilla, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa is a mess, Sweet, crackfic, g a y, go book a dentist appointment you’re going to get a toothache from the sweetness, he loves all of them, kyoutani has a lot of dogs, mention of illness, theyre all a mess, tiny mind, very gay, watari’s little sister, we love them anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari has a lot on his plate lately. His sister is sick, he somehow stole someone's underwear, His senpai Hanamaki nearly fell off a bridge, His kohai Kindaichi accidentally confessed to a tree, and his Captain Oikawa somehow blew up a scooter. </p><p>Could this get any worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa is the Dumbest Smart Person, Iwaizumi is Ready to Fight Godzilla, Watari has a Bible, and other Crazy Seijou Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are a Mess, and Here's Why: An Essay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s the second addition to our chatfic/normal fic series! Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reigning King starts: welcome to hell</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Reigning King adds Godzilla Hunter, Bubblegum Bitch, Angel Amongst Sinners, NOT the Family Dog, i SmElL pEnNiEs, Dog Owner, please kill me, and ????? to welcome to hell. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Reigning King (12:56am): Yahoo~ How's every one today. </p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (12:56am): I hate you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bubblegum Bitch changed Reigning King to Reigning Asshole. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (12:58am): im great, thanks asshole </p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (12:59am): rOOD. how do I turn it back???? </p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:00am): you dont know how to change it?</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:01am): ofc not, iwachan set this up for me!!</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:01am):    </p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:04am): He doesnt know how to use his phone properly, he can only use his camera app because he is *that* self absorbed, he can barely use instagram </p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:04am): and IM the old man.</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:04am):</p><p> </p><p>i SmElL pEnNiEs (1:05am): </p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:05am): Mattsun is unable to text rn, hes on the floor dying, this is fucking GOLD</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:07am): Oikawa Tooru, master of getting confessions, complete asshole, DOESNT KNOW HOW HIS PHONE WORKS??</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:07am): well im sorry I dont all spend ALL ETERNITY ON MY PHONE</p><p> </p><p>Dog Owner (1:08am): Well…..</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:09am): I am not afraid to give you extra laps, Shigeru-chan</p><p> </p><p>Dog Owner (1:09am):</p><p> </p><p>-Dog Owner is Offline-</p><p> </p><p>please kill me (1:10am): ha, pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Angel amongst Sinners (1:11am): LANGUAGE PLEASE, KUNIMI.</p><p> </p><p>please kill me (1:11am): you didn’t correct makki</p><p> </p><p>Angel amongst Sinners (1:12am): Kunimi, he is my upperclassmen.</p><p> </p><p>please kill me (1:13am): my point still stands</p><p> </p><p>????? (1:14am): It's one in the morning y r u all awake</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:15am): you can spell out one but not you????</p><p> </p><p>i SmElL pEnNiEs (1:16am): stfu Makki I'm still laughing at you about the way you pronounce lasagna. </p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:17am): EMLISH IS HARD FUCK OFF I AM A POOR JAPANESE STUDENT</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:18am): EMLISH</p><p> </p><p>i SmElL pEnNiEs (1:18am): EMLISH</p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:18am): ^</p><p> </p><p>please kill me (1:18am): ^^</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:19am): I hat all of you</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:19am): hat</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:19am): fite me</p><p> </p><p>????? (1:20am): Im tited</p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:21am): No. None of you tease this poor boy.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:21am): Iwaizumi-san, please make Oikawa-san go to bed. </p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:22am): nO! Dont wanna! </p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:23am): u sure? </p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:23am): I left my window open</p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:23am): u don't wanna cuddle?</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:24am): (・・；) this is a trap.</p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:24am): Tooru</p><p> </p><p>Godzilla Hunter (1:24am): im lonely, come cuddle</p><p> </p><p>Reigning Asshole (1:25am): this is a trap, and I am falling for it. Climbing over now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-Reigning Asshole is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-Godzilla Hunter is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-????? is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>kill me please (1:27am): lol weak</p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:28am): why are you even awake go to bed</p><p> </p><p>kill me please (1:29am): why are *you* awake</p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:30am): My little sister is sick again, I think something is going on, I hope it's not too serious.</p><p> </p><p>please kill me (1:31am): …</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:32am): bet u feel shitty huh</p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:34am): no thanks for asking, I've been upset about it lately. Needed to get it off my chest. Let's just go to bed alright? We have practice tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>please kill me (1:35am): k</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-please kill me is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:36am): am i the only one wondering if they’re *just* cuddling?</p><p> </p><p>i SmElL pEnNiEs (1:37am): nope. Lmao</p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:37am): Go to bed guys, please</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:38am): Only for you Watari~</p><p> </p><p>i SmElL pEnNiEs (1:38am): not me?</p><p> </p><p>Bubblegum Bitch (1:39am): no, never lol</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-Bubblegum Bitch is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-i SmElL pEnNiEs is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:40am): finally. </p><p> </p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:40am): u too Kyoutani</p><p> </p><p>NOT the Family Dog (1:41am): …</p><p> </p><p>NOT the Family Dog (1:42am): okay dad</p><p> </p><p>NOT the Family Dog (1:43am): I'll be a little busy in a few minutes lol</p><p> </p><p>NOT the Family Dog (1:45am): sorry about your sister</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-NOT the Family Dog is offline-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Angel Amongst Sinners (1:48am): yeah, me too.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-Angel Amongst Sinners is offline-</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU? I hope you did!!! :3 if you have anything to say please do! <br/>Edit: can we please get some comments? i want to know your opinion! Give me feedback! Things you’re looking forward to, things you think might happen, anything!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>